sueniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainfall
Rainfall is played by her wicked cool sueauthor Jess. Appearance Rainfall was given no actual introduction or appearance and not yet in her plots has her appearance come in to play. But she is thought to be about 5 foot 8 inches tall with an elongated but curvaceous body, large hips and thick legs with a strong upper body and skin so pale it's almost blue. And of course, as she's an elf long pointed ears. Her hair is terribly long, although she keeps it up in a very tight bun and uses a charm to keep the weight off her neck. Her eyes are blue and her hair is naturally white, although she tints it blue. Her daughter Snowflake, however was born with a natural blue tint to her hair that has gotten brighter as she grew older. Background When Rainfall first appears on the verse, it has been five years to the day since her husbands death and she is visited by her friend Nessa Telemnar and her daughter Amala as they are getting ready to go on a trip to Ireland and Amala wanted to say goodbye to Snowflake. Rainfall's husband was a solider for the royal guard under King Steerpike's rule and was killed during a mission for the king. The family never involved themselves in politics, uncaring of who ruled the country and why, only that their family was taken care of. ---- She hugged Nessa softly back, making sure not to spill her drink. She knew she was a touchy-feely woman, but Rainfall wasn't. But she indulged in Nessa's hugs, because she didn't want to offend. "I talked to the Shamans and they allowed us to speak to him, apparently he died doing something very brave and that's all that matters. He has passed on and there is no contacting him any longer, we have had our closure, but that doesn't stop the pain my dear." She turned from Nessa and watched her daughter "Keep hold your loved ones Nessa." ---- After her husbands death, Rainfall grew in to a great despair, causing her family to take Snowflake from her in order to make sure the child would properly taken care of. At least until Rainfall recovered. Although she says that she contacted the shamans to speak to her husband, it was actually Rainfalls father who asks them to allow his daughter to speak to her husband. They agree and bring back for a moment the spirit of her husband. He explains to her what happened and tells her that he is watching her and Snowflake, and keeping them safe. This gives Rainfall the closure she is looking for and is able to resume normal life. Rainfall celebrates her husbands death day by having a few glasses of his favorite red wine. Personality Rainfall's personality is extremely laid back and cool, which is odd for a winter elf, whom are normally cold and distant. Although her family pride themselves on their pure winter heritage, Rainfall could care a less. She claims that it's her husband that taught her how to feel. She often stares in to the distance simply allowing her imagination to wander. She'll tell you exactly what's she thinking if you ask her, no matter the consequences. She believes everyone's entitled to their own opinion and to the truth, and she is more than happy to deliver both. FAQ'S Both Rainfall and Snowflake were NPC's in an earlier plot for Amala Ramses-Telemnar and Nessa Telemnar. Jess and Malefica decided that they might as well make the two and switched places, where Jess would play Rainfall and Malefica would play Snowflake. Category:Sue Category:Original Character